<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Identity by absolutelyamethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347041">Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst'>absolutelyamethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soulbonds, just wanted to get my z2 thoughts down somewhere, more of a drabblish thing than a coherent fic, one-sided wyatt/addison, takes place in the middle of zombies 2, wyatt-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come with us,” Willa says.<br/>Addison’s brows furrow. “What’s so important?”<br/>“You are,” Wyatt tells her, and she stares at him with wide eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Lykensen &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chronologically speaking, this fic comes before Stronger Together, but if you're just seeing and haven't read that yet, you should be fine. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he catches the silver trophy--snags it out of the air amidst Wynter’s pained cries--he stares into its depths and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sees. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Great Alpha. Wiry white hair, eyes flashing gold as she tilts her head back, howls. It’s crystal clear, the vision so powerful he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the howl vibrating through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Willa’s grabbing the trophy out of his hands, pulling him in the direction of the air vent, snapping at him--</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Focus, Wyatt,”--</span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’s back in the school hallway, back in his own head. He follows Willa into the vent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this place isn’t so bad-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willa glares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s terrible,” Wyatt mumbles, his lip curling as Willa ducks into the vent, satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere out there, the Great Alpha’s waiting, and she doesn’t even know who she is. He could find her- could track her down right now because yeah, they’ve got good noses, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>got something better: a soulmark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vent slams shut. Wyatt stares longingly through the slats. Beside him, Willa snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere,” she says, and he tilts his head back, shuts his eyes. The rest of the pack’s noise--murmurs and sleepy rumblings--fades away, but he can’t shut out Willa. She’s always there, a constant warmth in the back of his brain, one that’s...not altogether </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow. They’ll find her tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Wyatt falls asleep, Willa watches him wrap his hand around his soulmark, his fingers hovering over it for just a moment before his head lolls over one shoulder and he drifts off. He’s silent, his thoughts hidden from her, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could just ask him what’s wrong because he seems so </span>
  <em>
    <span>distant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she knows he wouldn’t tell her becomes somehow they’ve fallen away from each other, and they’re irrevocably on different sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wishes he didn’t have the soulmark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wants her brother back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Wyatt wakes up, Willa’s yelling at him to hurry, and the world is singing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all so cliche, in a way- the soulmark is glowing in a way only he can see, and everything is pointing in the direction of the Great Alpha. Everything is going perfectly- exactly as he’s always dreamed--minus the death and the drastic consequences if the Great Alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn out to be here, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the doors of the auditorium-thing open and suddenly everyone’s screaming and Wynter and Willa are standing on either side with their hands raised and their eyes glowing, and suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one rational enough to know that there’s are a lot of dumb things they could do here, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>starting a war </span>
  </em>
  <span>is on top of the list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to talk Willa down, and even though can’t stop Wynter from being--well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wynter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the mood in the room shifts and suddenly they’re Seabrook students, they have a shot at talking to the Great Alpha and talking the moonstone </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>they play their cards right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Great Alpha’s expression is different when she stares at them. Everyone else is terrified. And she is too--he can sense that much, even with their bond being as one-sided as it is--but it’s different somehow. She’s compassionate. Curious, even. Brave--she’d have to be to face down Willa when she’s at her worst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s everything the Great Alpha should be, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wyatt thinks, but then he turns back toward Willa and her lip is curled and she has that disbelieving look in his eyes, and he knows he’s in for it when they get back to the den. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But finding the Great Alpha is important. Surely Willa can see that, surely she can set aside whatever she’s feeling in order to help them talk to the Great Alpha and find the moonstone. Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seabrook High is a weird, weird place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s loud, for one thing. Nevermind the smells- the constant noises are enough to drive Wyatt insane. There are voices </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and when the bell rings, everyone acts like it’s no big deal, but the sound fills Wyatt’s head and rattles around inside him until he’s deaf to everything else. He howls along with the rest of the pack, if only to fill the hallway with something that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classes are weird too. The kids around him act like being lectured at is </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s only been in an actual library once, and he was so young at the time that he barely remembers it. He remembers the smells, the way the books sounded as they shifted across the metal shelves, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>library is nothing like his memories. This library is completely different- it smells like sweat, stress, and regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Great Alpha--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Addison, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wyatt thinks, committing her name to memory--is here, though. He can’t help but watch, fascinated, as she peruses the shelves, searching for something, finding nothing for several moments. She doesn’t see him until she walks past him--he puts a book over his face to hide but it’s too late--and when she turns back around, her own book in hand, she’s not amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really, if he stops to think about it, the idea that they could walk in here and somehow avoid being noticed...isn’t their best. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all, the school’s newest monsters. They attract attention without even trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wynter tears a piece of paper out of the binder Addison’s friend is writing in. Willa slams one of the textbooks on the table and starts shouting--rightly so, the textbooks are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it’s really no wonder the humans reacted this way, not if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what they’re teaching them--and then she’s storming out of the library and the rest of the pack follows and Addison just watches them go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our necklaces have a way with electronics,” Wyatt tells her, fingering his own. Addison will learn in time--or so he hopes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The zombie football dude and his best friend show up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a short conversation- Wyatt’s soulmark burns the whole time and he has to hold himself back from starting a fight. Willa’s gaze holds him to his spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willa does most of the talking. Wynter banters back and forth and tries to ease the tension but the truth is that the longer the conversation goes on, the tenser things get. The zombie guy--Zed--is a hypocrite and everything Wyatt was taught not to be. He’s afraid of who he is. They toy with him instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize what’s happening until the very end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk off, Willa’s dying laughing and Wynter’s giggling behind him. Wyatt just grins. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheer practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison stands at the front of the crowd of assembled cheerleaders, a whistle in her hands. Her shoulders are back- she’s the picture of calm when she turns around to address the wolves. She invites them to join their group. And...at Wyatt’s command, they do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like dancing, except moving alongside Addison is unlike any dance Wyatt’s ever done. There’s an energy between them, something that buzzes and flashes through the air as they bend and twist to avoid bumping into one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wolves work well together,” Wyatt says when it’s all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison stares at him, breathless. Her nose scrunches up as she shakes her head. “But I’m not a wolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he hums, disbelieving, and he starts to say something else--</span>
  <em>
    <span> “we’ll see about that” --</span>
  </em>
  <span>but behind him, Wynter starts coughing and he turns to see her halfway on the ground, her arms clasped around Bree and her moonstone necklace glowing a foggy green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terror runs through him. “Wynter,” he says, kneeling beside her,  “are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She stands up. She’s still gasping, wheezing with every breath, but her gaze flickers past him and toward the cheer captain in the green uniform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes Addison captain. They all clap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except it seems that nothing comes easy for Addison- he can see it in the way she deflates after Bucky walks away. And it hurts. Because she’s so much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a leader, Addison,” he says, taking her hand into his, “but of something much greater than cheer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares up at him, a question in her eyes, and doesn’t say a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She runs off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt looks at the door just in time to see a flash of green hair--Zed--leaving the gymnasium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not her fault,” Wynter says, “she doesn’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t compete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison cares for Zed, who is he to intervene?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to tell her, Willa.” Wyatt looks up, locks eyes with his sister as she stares at him. He can see her mind working around the idea- around its pitfalls, its risks, but knows that when her lip curls she’s agreed that it’s the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Addison’s house looks just like all the other houses in Seabrook. Willa doesn’t ask how Wyatt knows exactly where to go. She just...let’s him be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Addison sees them, Wyatt can sense her pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with us,” Willa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison’s brows furrow. “What’s so important?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” Wyatt tells her, and she stares at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynter’s moonstone necklace glows green again and Wyatt finds himself wrapped up in anxiety, unable to breathe as Willa goes to Wynter’s side, puts her hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right about this,” Willa says. An invisible weight presses against Wyatt’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with us, Addison,” he says when Addison hesitates to enter. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She follows him into the den. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you’re the Great Alpha, Addison- I believe you’re a werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The energy in the room changes as Addison enters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels it- the packs’ excitement ripples across his skin as he tells their story, as everyone around him moves to take part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison may not be one of them--yet--but it definitely feels like she is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s home--he just has to wait on her to see it that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wyatt-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willa, it probably wasn’t her fault-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you defend her? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost the necklace!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” What’s he supposed to say? “I’m sorry, Willa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer. The rest of the pack turns away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Addison. This isn’t right- this isn’t you. Help us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>